spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Tacostand
This is the second episode of Waluigi's Tacostand. Transcript (Waluigi is buying taco ingredients at Barg N’ Mart) Cashier: You really need that much meat? Waluigi: Wah. Cashier: That doesn’t answer my question. (She scans the taco ingredients anyway) (At home, Wario is eating baked beans) Wario: I hope I don’t stink up the whole place. (10 and a half moments later) Squidward: This place is now under quarantine thanks to you. Wario: I knew this would happen… Waluigi: I got the taco… ingredients. What happened?! Wario: I farted. Waluigi: Well that’s just great. Where are we gonna live? Wario: On the streets? SpongeBob: Don’t worry guys, you can live with me. Mine’s the only one left. Waluigi: Mmm, pineapple. Well guys, I got business to attend to. Literally. SpongeBob: So do we. Squidward and I have to work at the Krusty Krab. Ah, what a place. Squidward: What a place indeed. Waluigi: See you later. It’s finally time to build my taco stand! Wario: Wait… can we make profits off of this? Waluigi: That’s the main reason why I did this in the first place. Wah, now I’ma get started. Wario: Can I join? Waluigi: Wah, yes! Wario: Let’s a go! (A montage of the two building the taco stand plays. Wario constantly gets his pants stuck on nails while Waluigi facepalms. Eventually they finish the taco stand.) Waluigi: We’re done! Wario: That took a lot longer than I thought. (Patrick comes up to the taco stand) Patrick: Hello good sirs. I’d like one Krabby Patty, please. Waluigi: Sir, this is Waluigi’s Tacostand. Patrick: Then I’ll have one taco. Waluigi: Any special ingredients? Patrick: All of them! Waluigi: Very well, then. (whispering to Wario) Let’s put a bunch of jalapenos in this sucker’s taco. Wario: This will be great. And we get paid doing it! (The two stuff a crap ton of jalapenos into Patrick’s taco) Waluigi: Wahahahaha. This will be the best prank ever. Wario: Wah. We’re the best! Patrick: Hey, where’s my taco? I’ve been waiting here for 69 seconds! Waluigi: (giggles) Wah, here it is. Patrick: Hey, why is the taco… red? Waluigi: It’s supposed to be like that. It’s uh… our secret ingredient. Patrick: Okay! (eats the taco whole. He starts flaring up and bounces around) HOT HOT HOT! TOO MUCH HOT! Waluigi: I sure am. Wario: Uhh Waluigi, you sure he’s doing okay? Waluigi: He’ll be fine. (Patrick stops bouncing around) Patrick: That was… AWESOME! I wanna do it again! Wario: No! No more bouncing! Patrick: I’ll have another taco with everything on it. Waluigi: (whispering to Wario) Let’s put hair all over his taco so he won’t want to eat it. Wario: (whispering) Let’s a go. (he starts pulling hair from Waluigi’s mustache) Waluigi: Ouch! That smarts. Wario: That oughta do it. Waluigi: Your everything taco, sir. Patrick: Oh yay! What a delight! (Eats the taco and starts growing a beard) I'm a lumberjack now, yah! (Chops down the entire taco stand) Waluigi: Wah… (After they rebuild the taco stand) Waluigi: Alright, we need to do something about this once and for all. Patrick you're banned from our taco stand. Patrick: NOOOOO! My only hopes and dreams, ruined! Old Man Jenkins: Ey, how about you respect your elders?! (Hits Waluigi with a cane) Waluigi: Well uh… in that case, have a taco on the house. Wario: He doesn't know that we filled it with rats, right? Waluigi: Wah. Patrick: Mmm, the third best taco in the world! (Eats it whole, and starts getting itchy) What did you put in these? Waluigi: Rats. Patrick: They're crawling in my skin! Wario: CRAAAWLING IN MY- Waluigi: Wah, shut up Wario. Patrick: Ow! Ow! Ow! They bit me! I'm never coming back again! (He leaves to go to the hospital) Wario: Well we did it, Waluigi. We drove him out. What now? Old Man Jenkins: Ey, I've been waiting for my taco since ‘09! I deserve my senior discount! Waluigi: Fine. Police Officer: Are you Waluigi? Waluigi: Wah, yes. Police Officer: You're under arrest for feeding a customer tampered food! And you must pay a fine of 69 dollars! Walugi: Wah… will I ever win? (Hands over a get out of jail free card) Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:2019 Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:2019 Episodes Category:Episodes written by FireMatch